


Awake and Unafraid

by Groffiong



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groffiong/pseuds/Groffiong
Summary: “You confuse me, you know.”“I confuse myself a lot of the time...” Adam sighs,  lowering his eyes to the ground. “How so?”“For all that brash male bravado you’ve thrown around over the years, you’re actually very gentle.”
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Awake and Unafraid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fic in over 10 years! Therefore, it is my first for this fandom. Over the last week, I think I've read every Eric/Adam fic out there, and I'm utterly obsessed. However, I just had this little drabble idea for the post-season-two finale that wouldn't leave my head. So, here we are! I haven't written in a fiction style in a long time, so please excuse any mistakes! I hope you enjoy. :)

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

***

Eric can’t stop his thoughts from racing as he and Adam walk through the grounds of Moordale High. He feels uncharacteristically insecure, but instead of crossing his arms into his body like he wants to, he lets his hands swing casually by his sides, just in case a particular someone wants to hold it again. It’s not like he’s trying to test him (okay, maybe he is a little bit) but how is he supposed to know he’s not suddenly changed his mind now that he’s had time to reflect. Time to meet his lovely, but very loud, mother and sisters. 

They were halfway across the campus and neither boy had uttered a word. Eric was almost certain that Adam had changed his mind now. That everything that had happened in the auditorium had been one giant misunderstanding. Just as the all too familiar sinking feeling emerged in Eric’s gut, he felt his hand being softly encased, and the feeling transformed into an excited swoop. He looked up at Adam beaming with surprise and elation and received a shy, awkward grin in return. He could see Adam’s eyes surveying the students around them and swore he could feel a slight tremble in his fingers, but they held on regardless.

Eric could feel Adam’s tension physically release as they reached the outskirts of the courtyard and finally he spoke.

“Scrapyard?”

“In the daylight?”  
***

They had switched out plate smashing for sitting on the lawn chairs this evening. Eric can almost hear the cogs turning in Adam’s brain and is surprised when he is the one to break the silence.

“Your mum and sisters seem nice.”

“They’re great, mad as a box of frogs. But, great.”

“I wondered where you got it from.” A smirk was forming on Adam’s usually impassive face.

“Hey!” Eric laughs. “I utterly resent -“

“Wait.” Adam cuts him off by rising from his chair abruptly, almost knocking it over. He ends up standing in front of Eric who is still seated. “I have something to say.”

“You know… you already did this bit?” Eric teases.

“I’m sorry.” Adam looks more sincere than Eric’s ever seen. When Eric doesn’t say anything Adam continues. “Earlier I said I knew that I’d hurt you and that I wanted you to know that - and that was true. And then I told you I wanted to hold your hand - and that was true too, but one thing I didn’t say, which I think is the most important thing I need to say… is sorry.” Adam pauses for breath but doesn’t drop eye contact.” I’m sorry that I treated you like shit for so many, and I’m sorry that I hurt you. I have no excuse, I’m just sorry.”

Eric stares at the yellowing grass for a few seconds before rising to stand.

“You know, I think that’s the most words I’ve ever heard you say.” 

Before Adam has a chance to respond Eric tilts his head upwards slightly to capture the other boy’s lips in a kiss. Adam reciprocates immediately, kissing him tenderly. After a moment Eric reluctantly pulls away, leaving his hands resting on Adam’s shoulders. “You confuse me, you know.”

“I confuse myself a lot of the time...” Adam sighs, lowering his eyes to the ground. “How so?”

“For all that brash male bravado you’ve thrown around over the years, you’re actually very gentle.”

“Well, I’m trying.”

“No, but you’ve always been gentle. Even the first time… after you spat in my face, of course.”

“Hey, you spat in mine first!” He retorts as Eric rolls his eyes and lowers his hands. “Sorry, not the point you were trying to make, I know.” Adam sighs, scuffing his trainers in the dirt. “I’m just not very good at receiving compliments.” Confusion furrows his brow. “Wait, was that a compliment?” 

Eric smiles. “Yes, it was.”

“Oh okay, good. Thanks.”

Eric just laughs, it makes Adam smile.

***

“I forgive you by the way,” Eric admits as they are sitting again in the lawn chairs, hands entwined in the space between them. Adam raises his head at this. “I won’t forget what you did or how it made me feel, but I do believe that you’re trying to change. So, I forgive you.”

Adam doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to. Eric knows how overwhelmed he must feel. 

“Are you scared? Y’know, that you came out?”

“I don’t know… I feel a bit more concerned that I did it in front of the whole school.” He shrugs.

“Well, you never were one for doing things in a conventional way… may I remind you of the canteen saga?”

“I’d rather you didn’t” he grimaces with a breathy laugh. “Oh well, suppose it kills some time telling everyone in one go rather than one at a time… including my dad.”

“Are you afraid of what he’ll say?”

There’s a pause whilst Adam contemplates this.  
“No.” He says with more certainty than Eric is expecting. “I’ve spent too long being afraid of him, it's time that changed.”

***

“So, what now?”

“We can smash some shit if you want?” Adam shrugs enticing a laugh from Eric.

“No, I mean… what happens now, with… us.”

“Oh, uhm… I dunno. I didn’t really think as far as this. To be honest I thought you’d tell me to fuck off.” Eric smiles at this.

“Okay, let me help you out. Am I your boyfriend now?” Eric asks arranging himself in his chair so that he can look at him properly.

“Do you want to be?”

“Ah, well I’m not sure if I’m honest…” It amuses him to see the brief confusion cross Adam’s face “Of course I do you doughnut... Do you want me to be?” Adam seems suddenly shy, and won’t meet his eyes. Eric is again afraid of rejection.

“Yeah.”

“Okay then. Cool.”

“Cool.”

***

Adam walks Eric home hand in hand as dusk begins to fall. They amble in comfortable silence for a while before Adam suddenly tugs Eric’s hand so that he’ll face him.

“I meant what I said, y’know. I’m not afraid anymore. And you shouldn’t be either. I’m not going to change my mind.”

It’s all that Eric needs to hear. They continue their walk with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I had only envisioned this as a one-shot, but if anyone believes I could expand on it I'd be happy to give it a go. It has been lovely to write for fun again!


End file.
